


Down the Mountain

by multifacetedfangirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, in a short number of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl
Summary: The journey down the mountain.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Down the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> please see end notes for triggers than can spoil this teeny tiny fic so i didn't tag them  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________

on the way down the mountain, geralt meets jaskier about halfway, lute over one shoulder, smile on his face as usual. already regretful of his actions, he apologizes earnestly, and jaskier just grins at him, and in unspoken understanding they continue their journey in silence.

on the way down the mountain, yennefer finds a body in a red outfit halfway down, fallen off the side of one of the many precarious cliffs that made the trek up the mountain so dangerous. unable to do anything for the victim, yen lays them to rest, and leaves with a heart heavy with regret 

on the way down the mountain, jaskier is broken-hearted and teary, after losing his oldest companion in the space of a single afternoon. he feels lost and doesn't quite know where to go from here but decides to make a better plan once he gets a good night of sleep. halfway down the mountain, jaskier missteps, and falls fatally into the rocks below.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> contains: Main Character Death


End file.
